warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Firepelt (NCC)
About Firepelt Age: 21 moons Appearance: Firepelt is an orange almost flame-colored tabby tom, thus how he got his name Firepelt. His neck and muzzle are white, and his eyes are bright yellow. Personality: Firepelt is the cool type. He is hostile in battle and loves his clanmates dearly, especially his mate Mousestar. He is a very good hunter. He would do anything to protect his clan, or any cat in it. Apprentices: On New Century Clans, he mentors his son Foxpaw. Mousestar wanted cats closest to her to mentor her children. Firepelt's Life Firepelt was born to his mother Brownspots along with his sister Diamondpelt. Brownspots named him Firekit for his flame-colored pelt. Firekit was in the nursery along with Hawkkit, Tawnykit, Spottedkit, Graykit, and Nightkit. Mousepaw, Bramblepaw, and Leafpaw were already apprentices. Graykit was Firekit's best friend, and Hawkkit was his close friend too. Firepaw was apprenticed shortly after Spottedpaw and Tawnypaw were. He was apprenticed with Hawkpaw, Graypaw, Nightpaw, and of course his sister Diamondpaw. Firepaw liked Hawkpaw when he was an apprentice. Mousepaw was pretty crazy as an apprentice, and Firepaw thought she was stupid and mouse-brained. Firepaw was happy when he figured out Hawkpaw liked him and the two cats spent much time together. One day, Graypaw told Firepaw that Mousepaw liked him. Firepaw didn't beleive Graypaw and told him to stop making up stuff. Leafpaw was the one that told Graypaw, so he got Leafpaw to talk to Firepaw. Firepaw thought Mousepaw was crazy for liking him, and was annoyed when Hawkpaw and Mousepaw got into a tackle fight about him. He ditched Hawkpaw, and his feelings for her were gone. Out of all of the apprentices, Mousefire, Leafpool, and Bramblebird were made warriors first. Then Tawnyflower and Spottedface were made warriors. Then Firepelt, Hawkeyes, Graylegs, Nightpelt, and Diamondpelt were made warriors. When Crowpaw later joined the clan, Firepelt was one to be hostile towards him. One day, Firepelt went on patrol with Nightpelt, Tawnyflower, and Mousefire. A pack of foxes attacked the patrol. Nightpelt and Tawnyflower avoided them easily, and so did Firepelt. Mousefire was conered, unable to move. Firepelt fought the foxes and saved Mousefire. Firepelt then looked into Mousefire's eyes, and he didn't see the crazy apprentice he did before, but a beautiful she-cat that he had to admit he loved. He told her how he felt and she was happy. The two became mates, and Hawkeyes got stiff towards Firepelt, but was still friends with Mousefire. Mousefire and Firepelt had many adventures together as mates. First, when they found Silvercurl with Crowfeather and Leafpool and brought her back to the clan, when Tanglefrost received propechys about them, and when Mousefire was made deputy. After Silvercurl's death, Mousefire didn't want to be leader. Firepelt was the main one to reassure her that she would be a great leader. She beleived him until she had kits while she was leader. The clan didn't care, and still respected Mousestar. Firepelt knew he had made the right descion in saving Mousestar from the fox pack in the first place. Category:Characters